Everglade Night
by DarkxHunter
Summary: Set during "Everglades and Allygators." Both Austin and Ally are too restless to sleep, so they get up and decide to walk around a bit, making sure to keep close to the boat. What happens when they come across an alligator?


Everglade Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Friendship/Romance

Summary: Set during "Everglades and Allygators." Both Austin and Ally are too restless to sleep, so they get up and decide to walk around a bit, making sure to keep close to the boat. What happens when they come across an alligator?

**I know All Too Well was really sad, so I decided to post this fluffy concoction I whipped up a while ago to counter it. I have no idea how this came to be, really, so... yeah.**

* * *

Austin huffs as another mosquito bites him. He should've brought a huge can of bug spray- or an electric bug zapper. Oh, that would've been cool.

He hears shifting to his right and lifts his head to see who it is. Ally is sitting up, looking very tired but not sleeping. Her eyes dart around for a second before catching his. She awkwardly smiles and waves at him. He grins at her awkwardness and beckons her over. She sighs but gets out from under her blankets and crawls over, making sure not to wake up Trish (how can she sleep?) and Dez (he fell asleep as soon as his head hit his backpack).

"Yes?" She whispers when she gets to him. She comes up on his left and leans against the boat.

He shifts so that he can face her. "Want to take a walk? I can't sleep, and it doesn't look like you can either." She hesitates before nodding and standing up, brushing off her pants. He copies her then grabs her hand, a tingly feeling shooting up his arm. He ignores it and pulls her away from the boat and down the path.

"We shouldn't go too far," Ally warns, nearly tripping over a rock. Austin steadies her with a laugh. "Hey, I could've faceplanted; that is not funny!"

"Sure it isn't," he chuckles, continuing on the path. Ally comes up beside him and nudges him with her shoulder.

"One day, I'll get back at you," she grumbles. He laughs.

"How?" He asks, amused. Ally considers it, and a really great plan forms in her mind. Here's a hint: it involves a kick me sign. She won't do it any time soon, though; no, she's going to wait until his guard drops. Then, _bam!_ Suddenly, there'll be a kick me sign on his back, and he'll regret ever laughing at Ally Dawson.

Ally smiles, mischievously. "I can't tell you; you'll just have to wait and find out." Austin rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, Ally," he mutters, veering off the path and into the forest. Ally's eyes widen, and she moves closer to Austin, now hanging onto his arm.

"Austin!" She hisses. "It's not safe to be in a forest in the Everglades _at night."_ He rolls his eyes again and gently shakes her off of him only to put his arm around her shoulders. Not that she's complaining.

"Relax, Ally. I'm here, and I'll protect you," he promises, sincerely. Ally frowns and slowly nods, keeping an eye out for Big Mama or other alligators. "Besides, I doubt that-" He's cut off by Ally's scream. He jumps. "What?!"

"Alligator!" Ally screams, pointing at something in the shadows. Sure enough, an alligator slithers out. Austin screams (he's such a girl sometimes) and drags Ally away, but that just makes the alligator chase them. "How do we get away from it?"

Austin chances a glance back and sees the alligator gaining on them. In his defense, he's really tired. "I don't know! Do you have any food on you?"

"This is not the time for a snack, Austin!" Ally yells. He rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"No, I meant to distract the alligator!" He exclaims, like it's completely obvious (and it kind of was).

"Oh," Ally blushes. Then she shakes her head. "No, I don't have any food." He groans and looks back, yelping when he sees that it's almost within reaching distance if their feet. He starts to sprint faster, but Ally stumbles. He quickly picks her up bridal style and starts running again.

_Come on, Austin, think! You're gonna get eaten by an alligator if you don't come up with a solution!_

He sees the dock up ahead and bites his lip because the alligator could go after Dez and Trish, who wouldn't know since they're probably still sleeping, even through all the screaming and yelling (they're deep sleepers).

An idea pops into his mind- a pretty good one at that- but it requires the dock. Which means they have to pass Dez and Trish.

His legs are tired, but he pushes himself to go faster and thanks God that Ally is really light. He looks back and sees that the alligator is going pretty fast (you would think it would be slow). He looks ahead and figures that it won't be able to break in time.

He runs onto the dock and acts like he's going to run straight into the water, which makes Ally clutch him even tighter. He winces then focuses, trying to judge the end of the dock. Right when he's about to run right off, he makes a hairpin turn and speeds past the alligator. He hears a splash behind him and grins. _Victory._ He stops, panting, and looks back to see the alligator giving up and swimming away. He would've fist pumped if he hadn't been carrying Ally.

"Oh my gosh, that was genius!" Ally exclaims, hugging Austin. He can only nod, but he still enjoys the one-sided hug. When Ally stops hugging him, he puts her down and hugs her. She hugs him back and pats him on the back. "That deserves one of these," she says, kissing him on the cheek. His eyes widen in shock because _Ally just kissed him._ Granted, it was on the cheek, but still.

A goofy smile spreads across his face, and Ally hides her smirk at that. "Well, superhero, I think we should probably get back to bed before we run into another alligator."

Austin groans. "But I was just starting to have fun!" He means both the chase and getting a kiss on the cheek from Ally. Ally blushes at his comment, figuring that it meant both of the things that he thinks.

"Well, _you_ can go hunting for more alligators. _I'm_ going back to bed," Ally says, walking back to the house boat. Austin hesitates before running after her.

"Okay, fine," he grumbles. She smiles to herself. When they arrive at the house boat, they find Dez and Trish still sleeping despite all the commotion. They exchange exasperated glances before parting ways. Austin is about to slip under his blankets before hesitating and getting back up. He walks over to Ally, who looks at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asks. He sits next to her and looks out at the water.

"Oh... you know... just wanted to make sure that alligator doesn't come back to eat my Ally-Gator," he says, nonchalantly. Like he didn't just put a possessive in front of Ally's nickname.

She blushes. "Oh, okay. But just for a little while." He lets out an inaudible sigh at that, but pretends to nod in agreement. Ally lies back down, and Austin leans back on his elbows next to her.

He finally leaves after a long time. Before he goes, though, he looks down at Ally, whose eyes are closed. He's pretty sure she's not sleeping. He looks over her pretty face in the moonlight before smiling to himself and walking back over to his spot.

Ally cracks an eye open and swallows a lump of disappointment. She closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep, but thoughts of her blonde friend and alligators keep her up.

* * *

When she finally gets to sleep in her own bed again, she grabs her book and a pencil, falling back onto her bed. She rolls over and opens her book to a blank page, starting to write.

_Dear songbook,_

_My favorite memory from our trip to Shiny Money's house boat in the Everglades is one that happened at night... This is a secret, though, so shh..._

* * *

**Pure fluff+an alligator= ...Auslly. Hm.**

**~Hunter**


End file.
